<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unexpected Quartet of Chaos by DanganronpaFan0519</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643412">The Unexpected Quartet of Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaFan0519/pseuds/DanganronpaFan0519'>DanganronpaFan0519</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aromantic Asexual Character, Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Asano Gakushuu Loves Sweets, Asano Gakushuu Needs A Hug, Bisexual Male Character, Chaos, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Give this boy some love, Humor, Isogai Yuuma Swears A Lot, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Mama Author loves her three gaybies, Maybe Author doesn't want to be the bad guy anymore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planning the Murder of Asano Gakuhou, Sakakibara Ren &amp; Maehara Regrets Everything, Shuu has been through enough, Surprisingly, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, They are Hiroto and his sisters, Verbal Abuse, Woohoo we love annoying conservatives, by Isogai Yuuma &amp; Asano Gakushuu, its in the title, my god i cant believe i forgot the lgbt tags why tf did i forget, not that much in chapter 1 tho but in later chaps, obviously, what? author is a junko kinnie? and they want to make people suffer? oh no~</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaFan0519/pseuds/DanganronpaFan0519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two members of A Class and two members of E Class become friends? Four agents of chaos.<br/>A.K.A.<br/>Ren Sakakibara and Hiroto Maehara invites Gakushuu Asano and Yuuma Isogai to the mall and the two quickly became friends<br/>A.K.A.<br/>Ren and Hiroto are friends and drag Gakushuu and Yuuma into the friendship and they absolutely regret it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asano Gakushuu &amp; Isogai Yuuma, Asano Gakushuu &amp; Maehara Hiroto, Asano Gakushuu &amp; Original Character(s), Asano Gakushuu &amp; Sakakibara Ren, Asano Gakushuu &amp; Sakakibara Ren &amp; Maehara Hiroto &amp; Isogai Yuuma, Isogai Yuuma &amp; Maehara Hiroto, Maehara Hiroto &amp; Sakakibara Ren, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sakakibara Ren &amp; Isogai Yuuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of the Agents of Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ao3 creator waspfactor, this is the fic i told you about in your two fics<br/>we shall show the world that these underrated relationships must be seen</p>
<p>welcome to the underrated relationship train others<br/>hope yall enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Gakushuu! Do you have some free time?" Sakakibara asked the school president.</p>
<p>"I have an hour, what do you need?" Asano said, not looking away from the papers in his hands.</p>
<p>"Great! Great! Let's go!" Sakakibara exclaimed excitingly.</p>
<p>"Alright. Let me fix these first."</p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>"Hiroto.. Just please tell me who we are meeting..?" Isogai said, annoyed. "It better not be another one of your short-term girlfriends... You should really stop that.."</p>
<p>"Yuuma! It's a surprise! And I promise it's not a girl! They'll be here in a few minutes!" Maehara said, a bit hurt at what Isogai said.</p>
<p>The two childhood friends were inside a mall near the entrance. They were waiting for someone and Isogai doesn't know who. He knows that they are Maehara's friend but that's the only thing he knows. He's excited and nervous to meet them. He wonders what the mysterious friend is like. When and why did they become friends? What do they like? He has so many questions to ask the unknown friend.</p>
<p>"Maehara! We have arrived~!" Maehara and Isogai looked at where the voice was from and saw Sakakibara and Asano going towards them.</p>
<p>"Seriously Ren..? E Class? I'm leaving, I don't want to be near E Class scum. They don't deserve to be seen with us, Ren" Asano had an irritated face. He could not believe that Sakakibara is friends with someone from E Class. He started to leave but Sakakibara spoke.</p>
<p>"Hey Gakushuu, wait! I promise you that E Class isn't that bad! Well Maehara and Isogai, not sure about the others but they aren't that bad! Just give them a chance just for today, kay? I'm sure you will become friends with them quickly! If you don't like it then you can just leave our friendship be!" Sakakibara cried out with a hint of hope and desperation.</p>
<p>"Fine.. I'll join you three but don't think I will become friends with them!" Asano sighed. There's no way they would become friends right? Honestly, it's preposterous in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Great! Let's go!" Sakakibara exclaimed and ran with Maehara.</p>
<p>"They better not do anything stupid." Asano said, walking to where the other two are running to, with Isogai.</p>
<p>"I won't be surprised if they did.." Isogai sighed.</p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>"He's flirting again... Hiroto, why..? Just why..?" Isogai sighed.</p>
<p>Sakakibara and Maehara were flirting with some girls around their age but the girls have rejected every move they made while Asano and Isogai were at a bench just watching the whole situation.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I'm going to be surprised if they don't do this every time they spend time together." Asano said. "What do you think about being Maehara's friend?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes I ask myself why I am Hiroto's friend but he's not that bad half of the time.." Isogai replied. "How about you, Asano?"</p>
<p>"Exhausting. Honestly, A Class is exhausting. They are dumb at times for people from A Class" Asano said disappointingly. "What about E Class?"</p>
<p>" E Class is... I'm not really sure.. I mean.. Most of them are not smart academically but they are smart in their own way. Some of them don't have good self esteem and that can be annoying since they are downplaying their skills.." Isogai replied.</p>
<p>"I see..." Asano said, lost in thought when the other spoke.</p>
<p>"Didn't work huh..." Sakakibara said disappointingly then looked at the class reps. "How are you guys doing?"</p>
<p>"Everything so far is alright, Ren" Asano replied.</p>
<p>"Yup! Things are alright!" Isogai chirped.</p>
<p>"That's great! What were you guys talking about?" Maehara asked.</p>
<p>"Nothing much, we were talking about you guys being womanizing scumbags and some cons of our class." Isogai answered.</p>
<p>"Pardon..? Are you saying that you two were complaining about our classes?" Sakakibara blinked in confusion.</p>
<p>"Perhaps we were." Asano said.</p>
<p>"I'm concerned and terrified about the fact that you were able to make Yuuma talk about not liking his friends.." Maehara muttered.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Hiroto. I said a few good things." Isogai smiled. "Well, it's around time to eat so let's go find a place to eat."</p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>"Then he almost jumped off a cliff." Isogai said.</p>
<p>"Excuse me.. What the fuck? I know Akabane is smart, why the fuck would he do that?" Asano looked at him, appalled. "He's not suicidal... Is he?"</p>
<p>"Fortunately, he isn't. I think he wanted to torture our teacher since he had trust issues with teachers but he failed. I think he trusts our teacher now but I'm not entirely sure." Isogai then grinned when he thought about what Asano said. "You sounded... kinda worried for Karma there.. Were you lying about hating him or something..?"</p>
<p>Asano eyes widen. "You bi-"</p>
<p>"So you admi-"</p>
<p>"NO! I am an actual decent being! Of course I would fucking care if someone would unalive themself!" Asano interrupted him, very irritated.</p>
<p>Isogai chuckled. "Of course. Of course."</p>
<p>"Uhm... It looks like you guys are getting along...?" Maehara said, very unsure.</p>
<p>"I guess..? We are talking casually now!" Isogai smiled.</p>
<p>"I guess you two aren't that bad.." Asano mumbled.</p>
<p>"Looks like I was right, Gakushuu!" Sakakibara cheered.</p>
<p>"About... what?" Asano asked, tilting his head in confusion.</p>
<p>"About you being friends with them!" Sakakibara said.</p>
<p>"I think I am more of an acquaintance of Maehara more than anything honestly, I swear you two are related by blood somehow. And Isogai... is definitely a better friend than you that's for sure." Asano smirked, expecting Sakakibara's reaction.</p>
<p>"HEY WHAT THE HELL, SHUU!!" Sakakibara glared at the student council president.</p>
<p>"I should make Isogai transfer to A Class and make him the new secretary, he would definitely be better than you." Asano said.</p>
<p>"That's sweet Asano but I think I would rather be in E Class.." Isogai smiled.</p>
<p>"Why are you not-"</p>
<p>"Because it's true, Sakakibara." Isogai said.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, this is a murder!" Maehara had his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his laugh.</p>
<p>"I fucking hate you all." Sakakibara glared at them.</p>
<p>"We love you too, Sakakibara." Isogai smirked.</p>
<p>"I regret encouraging Maehara to do this plan" Sakakibara groaned.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it's not that bad." Maehara reassured him.</p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>"Omg I fucking regret everything." Maehara said, scared.</p>
<p>"I fucking told you so." Sakakibara told him.</p>
<p>After that incident when they were in a cafe, another incident happened. While they were walking around the mall, Asano and Isogai started to talk about the principal and soon it turned into planning a murder, and they looked so innocent and cheerful.</p>
<p>"We should try to poison him, I'm sure Okuda would be able to help." Isogai suggested.</p>
<p>"Sounds good but why the fuck would she be able to make poison?!" Asano looked at him with a scared look.</p>
<p>"Holy shit I never seen Gakushuu look this scared." Sakakibara whispered to Maehara.</p>
<p>"We could frame him for murder." Asano said.</p>
<p>"But who..?" Isogai asked. "Karma Akabane..?"</p>
<p>"Karma Akabane." Asano said, grinning. "Glad to know that you know me well, Isogai."</p>
<p>"I have been around you for a while now, I think it's fucking obvious that you would murder him with no hesitation by now." Isogai said.</p>
<p>"I would never. How could you assume that I would do that?!" Asano said, with fake offense. "At least I don't secretly say shit behind my friends' back"</p>
<p>"You fucking would."</p>
<p>"I.. would.."</p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>"Well this is a successful hang out!" Isogai cheered.</p>
<p>"It is. Glad to hang out with you, Isogai. Lets plan the principal's death next time we see each other." Asano smiled.</p>
<p>"Yeah.. yeah, it's great... Definitely regretted this for sure.. You guys are... I don't even know what to say.." Maehara said. "Sakakibara why didn't you stop me!"</p>
<p>"I didnt know they would fucking plan the principal's death!" Sakakibara exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Guess we should leave now huh? Bye everyone!" Isogai smiled, waving a goodbye to them.</p>
<p>"Mhm, goodbye everyone, it was fun." Asano said and left.</p>
<p>"Guess it was still fun.." Maehara smiled. "Bye Sakakibara!"</p>
<p>"Bye Maehara." Sakakibara said and took his leave.</p>
<p>And that concludes the start of the Agents of Chaos.</p>
<p>Wonder what will happen next?</p>
<p>Probably more chaos but who knows?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Agent of Chaos #1: Yuuma Isogai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 1/4 of what is going in the minds of the Agents of Chaos! </p>
<p>Yuuma Isogai is a kind and caring guy. He always prioritizes others' well beings first. He wishes people would stop focusing on his so he could focus on them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yA YEET CHAPTER 2 WITH SOME UH ANGST IDK I TRIED WRITING ANGST</p>
<p>HAVE FUN</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Poisoning, drowning, stabbing, suffocation, bludgeoning… Anything else, Asano?" Isogai said.</p>
<p>Isogai and Asano were on a call, talking about whatever they were talking about. The current topic is the Student Council president's not so great father and murder. They were having a great time.</p>
<p>(He should really thank Sakakibara, if it weren't for him, he wouldn't be able to talk to Asano a lot.)</p>
<p>"Push him off a building. Intentional car crash. Light him on fire. All of them at once." Asano suggested.</p>
<p>"Alright. Good, good." Isogai said, grabbing his new notebook that he calls the 'Murder Notebook' which is… essentially ways to kill certain people. </p>
<p>(Yes, Maehara is in the notebook. No, Asano Jr. is not in the notebook. Yes, half of E Class is in the notebook)</p>
<p>"Are you writing in that notebook? If not, you should." Asano said.</p>
<p>"Am doing it, asshat." Isogai said,writing down what he said.</p>
<p>"Who else is in the notebook?" Asano asked.</p>
<p>"Maehara, Sakakibara, Karma, Nagisa-" ("Why the fuck is Nagisa in there? Are you some secret sadist-") "Terasaka, Yoshida, honestly all of the Terasaka gang except Hazama, she could put a fucking curse on your father, Okajima, Nakamura and myself if needed."</p>
<p>"That is a lot… And yourself too..?" Asano said.</p>
<p>"I mean… Who fucking knows when I might go batshit crazy, might need someone to keep that notebook to fucking kill me." Isogai said with no concern.</p>
<p>"I am… Are you alright..? Those aren't for you doing… y'know..?" Asano asked, with a lot of concern.</p>
<p>"Nice to see that you are concerned, 'Sano." Isogai smiled. "But I'm not fucking planning to do it right now. I feel somewhat happy."</p>
<p>"Alright then..." Now Asano is more concerned, what does he mean by right now? Is Yuuma the one who is suicidal..? He needs to keep an eye on Yuuma.. Does Maehara know? He should tell him about what happened after the two finished the call. Wait… Why does he suddenly care..? It's not because Yuuma is his second true friend since Ren… right? Wait.. since when did he call Isogai as his first name in his head?</p>
<p>"Sano, Do you know how to… use a gun..? The fucker could be shot in the head." Isogai asked, with a little hint of hesitance.</p>
<p>"I used to go to a shooting range thanks to a certain someone but that was a while ago so I am a bit rusty." Asano answered.</p>
<p>"All right, I have been training with one recently so if we will use the gun approach, it has to be me to kill the bitch." Isogai said.</p>
<p>"How did you know how to use a gun?" Asano asked, concerned. "You don't- Why- Who made you do this? Was it against your will? You don't seem like a person who would willingly? Why did you learn-"</p>
<p>"Its none of your fucking bussiness, Asano!" Isogai shouted. "I- Shit! Uhm fuck… Sorry for yelling… Just don't uh… Just don't question it please… Some things are better off not being known..."</p>
<p>Now Asano is more concerned. Why the fuck- Is he alright? Definitely not! What the fuck! Now he is definitely going to tell Maehara if he had any doubt at all.  "Are you alri-"</p>
<p>"I.. I should go.. Yeah! I- I should! Uh bye!" Isogai stammered.</p>
<p>"Huh? Wait-" Asano said.</p>
<p>Isogai pressed the end call button.</p>
<p>"Shit… SHIT!! God damn it… He's going to spend more time on me then his studies… shit.. I don't want to burden him… I already burden my family enough.." Isogai sobbed. "Why? WHY?!"</p>
<p>Isogai tried to wipe the tears away when he realized that his family could have heard him but the tears kept streaming down his face. "Shit shit shit shit shit." he muttered. "You stupid piece of shit… They could have noticed… They would be worried.. I would become more of a burden. Im supposed to be a happy and nice person… Why am I like this.. Damn it..."</p>
<p>Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey sweetie, it's just me… i just wanted to know if everything is alright!" He heard his mom's voice, his mom.. She's always been sickly… Some days more than others… Today is luckily one of the days where she is mostly alright.</p>
<p>"I.. I'm alright mom! Thanks for checking in on me." Isogai tried to sound okay. He hopes she believed it. </p>
<p>"That's… great, sweetie! If you need someone to talk to.. I'm just a hallway away." He heard fading footsteps so he assumes that she walked away. The way she spoke and her words after he told her that he was alright… She definitely knew something was up but didn't speak about it. </p>
<p>"Damn it… I need to be more cautious.." Isogai always does something wrong. Why can't he do anything right? He never learns… No wonder he's in E Class, he can't seem to learn anything. Mistake after mistake, nothing was learned.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>RING~!</p>
<p>Isogai looked at where the ringing came from, it was from his phone. Hiroto Maehara is calling him.</p>
<p>He's contemplating if he should answer it or not. He doesn't feel like talking again but him not picking it up would make him worry. What should he do? </p>
<p>He answered it.</p>
<p>"Yuuma! Hey!" Maehara said in his wonderful and forever cheerful voice. Oh how he wished he could be as cheerful as the player.</p>
<p>"Why'd you called me?" Isogai asked, hoping the call will end as soon as possible.</p>
<p>"Dunno, honestly! Just felt like I needed to talk to you!" Maehara answered. "Anyways! How… are… you…?"</p>
<p>".... I… I'm alright?" Isogai said, very unsure. He did cry earlier...</p>
<p>"Um.. You sound unsure.. You sure?" Maehara asked with concern.</p>
<p>Of course he would notice, he always keeps making mistakes, he gripped his phone harder. He will never learn. </p>
<p>Hewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverlearnhewillneverle-</p>
<p>"Yuuma…? You randomly turned quiet… Something wrong?" Maehara asked with much more concern.</p>
<p>"I'm alright! I promise!" Isogai said, really hoping his friend would just forget it.</p>
<p>"Alright.. That's good!" Maehara said.</p>
<p>"Anyways.. Uhm how are you..?" Isogai asked, hoping it would successfully change the topic away from him.</p>
<p>"I'm great! Things are great! Except for the fact that girls don't want to date me… but I'm mostly great!" His cheerful friend exclaimed. "I will get a hot babe soon!"</p>
<p>Isogai chuckled. "I honestly doubt it but good luck, Hiroto."</p>
<p>He always admired his friend's optimism, always cheerful even though something doesn't go as planned. He always overreacts when something bad, even if it's small, happens but his friend just brushes it off and says that it's not a big deal. Unless he's faking it. But there's no way… right?</p>
<p>"Thanks Yuuma!" Maehara said brightly, he could tell that he is definitely smiling. "Please. Talk to me if you need someone to vent to! Anyways… bye!"</p>
<p>The call ended.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"What..?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Agent of Chaos #2: Hiroto Maehara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2/4 of what is going in the minds of the Agents of Chaos!</p>
<p>Hiroto Maehara is a player. We all know that. But he has a caring and kind heart.... and maybe a mischievous side! Can you blame him tho? Annoying his conservative parents with his amazing older sisters is fun!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha chapter 3 has arrived! And it centers around our beloved player, Hiroto Maehara! With his beloved sisters, Ayako and Hiroshi! (Special thanks to yumiko for giving the sisters' names! You know who you are, Yumimi ;) ) </p>
<p>Oh and for ref if you want to know what they look like</p>
<p>Ayako- shoulder length light brown hair and light brown eyes, 18 years old, 3rd year highschool, 5'5"</p>
<p>Hiroshi- 4-5 inches longer that Ayako's hair, orange-brown with purple tips and light brown eyes, 16 years old, 2nd year highschool, 5'2"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why the fuck are women so short. Why are we short</p>
<p>gOD SERIOUSLY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wake up already, dumbass!" Maehara heard a feminine voice yell, he assumed that the voice was Ayako, the eldest sister.</p>
<p>"Hnnn… Why now...it's 6 am… We have no… school.." Maehara mumbled, looking at his alarm clock before closing his eyes.</p>
<p>"Cmon! Mom and dad are about to come back home! Lets annoy the fuck out of them by being "radical gay leftists"!" Ayako cackled.</p>
<p>"Alright! I'm up and ready!" Maehara bolted up and started to get ready, putting on the gayest outfit he had and grabbed his bisexual flag and put it on as a cape.</p>
<p>"Let's go!!!" The both of them yelled, running to the house entrance.</p>
<p>"Looks like you guys made it! Thought you were never gonna wake up at all for a sec, bro!" Hiroshi chuckled, her orange-brown eye sparkled with mischeif.</p>
<p>"Ugh shut up! I didn't realize they would come back today!" Hiroto scowled.</p>
<p>It was a fun tradition to annoy their conservative parents ever since all three of the kids came out as part of the lgbt+ community. Ayako is a lesbian and will ever be, Hiroto is bisexual and will ever be and Hiroshi is aromantic asexual and will ever be.</p>
<p>The door opens.</p>
<p>"HELLO WELCOME TO THE DEMONS LAIR!!!" The three yelled cheerfully.</p>
<p>Ayako threw confetti into the air. "Hope you had a horrible business trip so you guys can have a fun time with your disgusting gaybies!" She chuckled.</p>
<p>"Let's have family bonding and be a happy and supportive family~" Hiroshi sang out.</p>
<p>Their mom sighed. "No, we don't need this gay phase nonsense and were tired."</p>
<p>"Your mother is right. Leave us alone, we had a tiring week. We don't want you three to disturb us." Their dad said.</p>
<p>"Aw c'mon mom, dad! Give us at least a hug, a kiss on the forehead and an "I love you!"! Aren't parents supposed to love their kids unconditionally?" Hiroto smirked. "Or are you the bad kind of parents that don't care about them?"</p>
<p>The sisters were cackling. "Nice job, bro!" They both said.</p>
<p>"You three are insufferable." The mother muttered, groaning in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Lets leave, dear. I don't want to deal with them right now." He told his wife.</p>
<p>"Alright but before you leave.. Hug your gaybies?" Hiroto suggested.</p>
<p>"Ugh fine you brats."</p>
<p>The two reluctantly hugged their kids and all the family members went to sleep</p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>"Wished that was longer but that was great nonetheless!" Ayako chuckled.</p>
<p>"Now… What should we do since it's over now?" Hiroto asked.</p>
<p>"So… What made you realize your sexuality? Like what was your awakening? I don't think we talked about it yet?" Hiroshi suggested.</p>
<p>"That's a great idea, sis! Always the smart one, huh?" Ayako laughed.</p>
<p>"Wow.. Just admitting that you're dumb on the spot?" Hiroto said with an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>"No hate bro but… you're in E Class for a reason! You're dumb too!" Ayako chuckled.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right but it's not bad." Hiroto smiled.</p>
<p>"Yeah.. yeah.. We get it, you love your class, now can we go back to the main question? Huh wait, who should go first?" Hiroshi said.</p>
<p>"Oh! Oh! Me first! I came out first so I get first speaker privileges!" Ayako yelled in excitement.</p>
<p>"Alright then, you go first Aya." Hiroto said.</p>
<p>"Okay guys! Like do you remember Maiko? Cuz I sure do. Oh my god, I loved her so much, I wonder how she is.. Well we were besties for life then she moved away to UAE! God she is such an angel. We did so many things together during middle school. First ever crush then after she left, my dumb brain finally realized I was gay for her and cried for a whole hour. That's why I was not outside and was not speaking to anyone at all during that day, if you remember that day. It was not a great day. Ugh, I wish I knew where she is. I want to know and catch up with her. She really had very nice hair and wow I still never let go of my feelings for haven't I? I mean who wouldn't? She is so nice and I love her I want to cuddle with her and-" Ayako started rambling on and on about Maiko.</p>
<p>"We should stop her." Hiroshi said, grabbing a bowl of popcorn. "Want some?"</p>
<p>"How do you have a bowl of seemingly fresh popcorn?! I don't remember seeing a bowl of anything anywhere!" Hiroto asked, surprised.</p>
<p>"I always have popcorn in case something like this happens. I am very confused, how the hell can you look this... I don't know how to describe it? Head over heels? Is that the right word? God sometimes I wish I was not aromantic so I can fucking understand why people are like this." Hiroshi said.</p>
<p>"Hm.. Yeah I think head over heels is right term." Hiroto said, grabbing some popcorn.</p>
<p>"-and I think I should stop right now since i want to know yours, ‘Roshi! How'd you realize you are aro ace?" Ayako said, excited.</p>
<p>"Well, the start of first year, girls were talking about celebrities they would fuck then I was absolutely weirded out then I remembered about asexuality and thought ‘oh yeah. I'm probs ace since i don't like sexual relationships.’. Second year of high school, they were talking about relationships and I was like ‘who the fuck would be in a relationship it doesn’t make sense.’ then I found out about aromantic then it all started to make sense." Hiroshi said.</p>
<p>"Woah, why are they talking about that stuff?" Hiroto asked.</p>
<p>"Teens are perverted asshats. It's sad really, seeing you become one." Ayako sighed, wiping away her fake tears.</p>
<p>"It truly is a shame, Yuuma was too late to save you from the horrid pervert hole" Hiroshi said.</p>
<p>"Ugh not you guys too, I thought you two were cool! Yuuma will never let this go when he hears this.." Hiroto groaned.</p>
<p>"Now, ‘Roto! It's your turn! What is your bisexual awakening?" Ayako said, excited as always.</p>
<p>"Middle of first year, decided to join the football team and bi panicked because the team captain is hot. I know that I like girls so I realized I might be bi then shortly right after Gakushuu joins in and I have another bi panic, that's pretty much it." Hiroto said.</p>
<p>"Wow that's short and interesting." Hiroshi said no enthusiasm.</p>
<p>"I had to keep it short because I have a hang out with some friends." Hiroto explained.</p>
<p>"Oh! Then go prepare! Hope you have fun, bro!" Ayako said.</p>
<p>"Thanks Aya!" Hiroto smiled.</p>
<p>He's lucky to have good health and family. He is very lucky to have people who care. Others don't have that privilege.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha! A light hearted chapter! Well next chapter is definitely not gonna be nice ;)</p>
<p>I absolutely love Ayako and Hiroshi haha</p>
<p>Okie yah theres a maesano fic i made btw and maybe yuuma x gakushuu or yuuma x nagisa oneshot soon?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Agent of Chaos #3: Gakushuu Asano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 3/4 of what is going in the minds of the Agents of Chaos!</p><p>Gakushuu Asano is cold, he doesn't care. He says that his friends are just minions... But maybe calling them friends aren't that bad...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAHA WELP UH AHAHA THIS TOOK A WHILE<br/>SORRY WAS PROCRASTINATING SHSHDOS I GOT BACK INTO PLAYING POKEMON AND FOUND SOME COOL BNHA FANFICS SO UH YEAH</p><p>ANYWAYS I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT THERE WOULD BE MORE ANGST(?) SO YAH </p><p>ALSO I PROMISE NOTHING BAD WOULD HAPPEN TO PURE BOY MAKOTO ;)</p><p>Also also this is my early bday gift to Gakushuu since its still December 31 here cuz uhm im lazy and i want this chapter out now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asano sighed and looked at the clock. It was midnight. He pulled another all-nighter just for a test that doesn't exist. He fears a surprise test and failing it due to not studying. He shouldn't have this ridiculous fear, it's a sign of weakness and he knows he's smart enough to ace it anyway but he couldn't stop it.</p><p>He feels tired, he studied for every subject in the universe. He still needed to study the last part for science then he's done. That would take at least… thirty minutes. He feels like he's going to pass out in a few minutes.</p><p>He groaned. What should he do? He could use those minutes to continue to study but his back could hurt from the sleeping position when he passes out or he could use it to quickly prepare to sleep but not studying for that part would be in the back of his mind for the rest of the week.</p><p>He then hears a sudden ringing from his phone. He looks at his phone in shock. Who could be calling him in a time like this? Well the answer is his good ol’ murder planning partner, Yuuma Isogai.</p><p>Isogai is definitely a wild card. He can't tell what he could do next considering that his whole ikemen personality is basically a lie. Well.. he's not entirely sure if he could call it a lie yet. He's also not yet sure if he could trust him or not.</p><p>Asano picks up the phone. "...Hey?"</p><p>"Hi.." Isogai said, clearly tired.</p><p>"Why did you call me..?" Asano asked.</p><p>"Can't sleep and I'm bored too." Isogai sighed. "What got you up?"</p><p>"Studying.." Asano answered.</p><p>"That sounds like you for sure!" Isogai chuckled. "But why are you studying?"</p><p>"It's nothing actually..." Asano admitted.</p><p>"Fear?" Isogai blurted out immediately after he spoke.</p><p>"Wait.. What?" Asano said in confusion.</p><p>"Oh uh.. Sorry.. It's nothing. I just blurt out stuff sometimes..." Isogai muttered.</p><p>"It's just a surprise to me.. You actually got it on the point." Asano reassured him.</p><p>"I- Uhm.. well I gotta go now.." Isogai said, clearly embarrassed.</p><p>The call ends.</p><p>What..? What was that? How'd he know? Asano was confused and tired. He should really use this time to sleep instead of thinking about the enigma named Yuuma Isogai.</p><p>He made a mental reminder to make sure his guard is up, especially around his new ‘friends’. Who knows when they will leave when they find out how terrifying his family is.</p><p>It is now an end to another day and he wonders what shitty things will happen tomorrow.</p><p>------------------</p><p>Asano walks to school while the principal drives. He knew why, somewhere in the back of his mind says that what the principal is doing is wrong but… there's no going back. Everyone changed ever since… ever since Ikeda.. died. His father, his warm hugs, his soothing words of encouragement and his smiles, will never come back, he's the principal now. His mother, her upbeat attitude, her jokes, her kindness, will never come back, she's just someone who lives there, someone who doesn't bother stopping the principal from all the things he has done, she just cooks, cleans and is there. His kind and childish self, his bright smiles, his big hugs, his silly words, will never come back, he's just Asano… cold, mean and logical Asano.</p><p>He thinks back to before Ikeda died. He doesn't remember much, that was obvious considering he was four when he died, but he remembers vague memories of his father and mother smiling and joking around while they all laugh, it hurts to know that will never happen again. He sighs, he shouldn't be worrying about this, the past is the past, he can't do anything about it.</p><p>"Gakushuu! Hey!" He heard someone say.</p><p>He looked behind and saw his ‘friend’, Sakakibara, walking up to him. "Hi." He greeted with a tired tone.</p><p>"Please don't tell me you didn't get enough sleep again.." Sakakibara looked at him with worry.</p><p>"Nothing you should worry about, Ren." He tried to reassure him.</p><p>"Hmm.. Alright..." Sakakibara said, he sounds like he doesn't trust it.</p><p>Asano sighs, he should improve lying to people who are close.</p><p>The two continue to walk to school.</p><p>Asano hopes that today isn't stressful so he could take a break, even though it could be just a few minutes.</p><p>------------------</p><p>It was lunchtime and Asano was in the cafeteria with the rest of his class. He was sitting alone until Makoto walked up to him.</p><p>"Hey ‘Sano!!!" Makoto said happily. "Guess what I got!"</p><p>"What in the world do you want?" Asano asked, irritated.</p><p>"Hey dude! Don't be irritated! I got sweets! I know how much you secretly love them!" Makoto grinned.</p><p>"Give. Now." Asano looked at him.</p><p>"Of course you would say that! Here!" Makoto chuckled while handing him a pack of gummy bears.</p><p>"Now leave." Asano said.</p><p>"Hey! Not even a thank you to your favorite guy?" Makoto smiled.</p><p>"Shut up. Leave." Asano demanded, getting irritated again.</p><p>Makoto chuckled again. "Not denying that I'm your favorite guy?"</p><p>"You're not, now shut up and leave." Asano said.</p><p>"Alright dude! If you want more, just call me!" Makoto said then left.</p><p>Asano sighed, Makoto always had sweets on him somehow and found out his love for sweets when he was looking at his sweets and he saw and gave him some, and ever since then he always gave him sweets from time to time.</p><p>Makoto has always been cheerful whenever Asano sees him but there had been sightings of him being serious due to people saying stuff about his friends. He's clearly loyal so he could be a good minion.. He should keep him close.</p><p>But then again… He should make him an actual friend…. Fuck.</p><p>Asano groaned, Isogai is getting to him.</p><p>Asano continues to eat the gummy bears, lost in thought.</p><p>Is he going to actually befriend them and become actual friends?</p><p>God, he can't believe the E Class bullshit is getting to him.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Maybe that wouldn't be that bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed! We got some knowledge about a 3-A Student OC, Makoto! I like this kiddo :D</p><p>Anyways! I wanted to let you guys know that kudos and comments are highly appreciated! I will try my best to reply to them all! </p><p>Also I wanted to put fun facts so you guys would know more about me :D</p><p>Fun Facts:<br/>-You guys can call me D.R. or Hotaru!<br/>-Massive Yuuma Isogai and Neito Monoma simp lol<br/>-Pansexual lololol :3<br/>-Isogai that is mad at the world fanfcs are my fav. and red/kill team Isogai is like cool too<br/>-I am the leader to waspism, we love waspfactor in this household.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Agent of Chaos #4: Ren Sakakibara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 4/4 of what is going in the minds of the Agents of Chaos!</p><p>Ren Sakakibara is a flirt but why? Is he just a flirt? Or is he a secret fangirl of a book that his mother despises because it isn't for school?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI LATE UPLOAD AGAIN HAHA BUT ITS INTENTIONAL CUZ I WANTED TO POST IT ON SAKAKIBARA'S BDAY AKA FEBRUARY 14!!!! BUT I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER ON FEB 3 SO LIKE HII FUTUREEE PLEASE BE NICE AND NOT SHITTY CUZ I FOOKIN CRIED EARLIER TODAY HAHA</p><p>anyways the book i mentioned that ren read is not real and i just made it up lol. iz veryy cute lolol i wuv it</p><p>ALSO ALSO tw for verbal abuse aka yelling, name calling (brat) and we also have belittling of a hobby (reading)<br/>if you dont feel comfortable reading that its fine, just skip this chapter if you want! The nice wholesome book will def be mentioned in the future so you guys wont be left out</p><p>and please lean on others or call for help if you can if you do experience something similar to the tws!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren reached the entrance door of his house, sighing and thinking about his strawberry blonde friend’s worrying habits that led to many sleepless nights. He noticed how tired Gakushuu looked earlier when they walked to school together.</p><p>Ren opened the door and yelled. "I’m home!"</p><p>Ren sighed, he knew that no one would respond, no one ever did.</p><p>He continued to walk into his massive house and found his mother typing away on her computer. He wanted to say hi but decides not to, she’ll just ignore him the first few times then shout at him for how annoying he is, how he’s distracting her from work and how he’s a brat.</p><p>"What in the world do you want this time, brat?"</p><p>Ren looked up and saw his mother glaring at the screen’s reflection of him as she types. "Nothing mother.."</p><p>"Well then get out of my sight, you fucking brat!" She yelled, clearly irritated.</p><p>"Y-yes mother!" Ren made sure he had his bag and walked as fast as he could to his bedroom.</p><p>Ren reached his bedroom, shut the door and locked it.</p><p>Ren sighed in relief, glad that his mother didn’t say much.</p><p>Ren changed out of his uniform to his casual clothing then grabbed a book from his shelf. He sat in his reading corner and began to read in silence. He always liked the silence, there was no yelling from his mother and nothing to disturb him from reading. He also liked reading as much as the silence, it distracted him from the world. It was nice not to worry about school, his mother and the pressure that his late father left for him.</p><p>The book he was reading is one of his favorites. It’s about a prince, and a knight as his companion and friend, travelling through many places to save a princess from a dragon because his father, the king, wanted him to find a princess to marry, but along the way to the princess, the knight and the prince slowly fell in love. It was a cute fantasy world, friends to lovers story, it was LGBTQ+ friendly, which was obvious considering that the prince and knight were both male, and the writer wrote the story very well.</p><p>Ren smiled, he always loved stories where it was mostly happy, it didn’t make him think about the horrid things that surround him. He sometimes imagines that he was in the character’s shoes, it made him feel like he had a happy life with a great family that cares. Ren didn’t care if the partner was any gender in the story he reads, if there is a love interest, he just wanted to experience love and affection.</p><p>Ren continued to read the book, laughing at some parts. He continued reading until chapter 6 then proceeded to do the homework he needed to finish.</p><p>After he finished doing his homework, he went back to his peaceful reading of his favorite book. It was the part where the prince and knight were going through a dungeon that tests one’s friendship and teamwork with the other to retrieve a sword that would help them on their journey. It was also the time where the two protagonists realize their love for each other and start the mutual pining.</p><p>Ren smiled and squealed a lot in that part, it <em>is</em> favorite part before the confession scene. Yes, he’s a fucking fangirl and no, no one knows about this side, not even his friend, Gakushuu. Fuck no, he’s never going to tell them his weird side. He doesn’t want them to think he’s weird and then leave him alone with <em>no one caring about him.</em></p><p>Ren shook his head. No. Now is not the time to worry about anything, reading should be a worry-free hobby. He continued to read but his mood has become a little sadder now.</p><p>He was reading until he heard a loud knock on the door.</p><p>"You fucking brat! It’s five minutes after dinner time is supposed to start and I don’t fucking see you there! You better not be reading those useless books instead of school textbooks that actually have lessons!" He heard his mother yell in anger.</p><p>Ren paled, ran around his room and made sure he looked like he was studying.</p><p>He opened the door to see his pissed mother glaring at him. "I’m sorry mother… I was studying.."</p><p>His mother raised an eyebrow. "That noise better be you tidying your desk up!"</p><p>"It is, mother..." He said.</p><p>"Well good! Now get to the dinner table before the food gets cold, brat!" She yelled.</p><p>Ren walked as fast as he could so his mother wouldn’t scold him for being too slow or running.</p><p>Ren managed to go to the table without being scolded, which was never done before, and ate silently with his mother.</p><p>Dinner was the only time he got to have peace and quiet around her. There were no talks, no mean words or apologies, it was just silence. But apparently today was different, of fucking course it is.</p><p>He just finished eating and was about to say that he was going to leave until his mother spoke.</p><p>"So I have been informed that you were seen with an E Class student?" His mother said.</p><p>"Hm? Would you care enough to elaborate on that, mother? I’ve been talking to E Class students purely because of my status of being part of the student council." Ren said calmly.</p><p>But inside he was panicking, was this one of the times he hung out with Isogai, Maehara and Gakushuu? Does that mean Gakushuu was caught too? Is he okay? He seriously hoped it was one of times where Gakushuu wasn’t there. He doesn’t want to know what the principal would do.</p><p>"The principal informed me that a student saw you with an E Class student in the mall. The student you were with is named Hiroto Maehara I believe." His mother said calmly, too calmly.</p><p>"Ah, it seems that they’ve been mistaken, mother. I only have seen Maehara during assemblies. I think they must’ve thought the person Maehara has been seen with was me." Ren explained, hoping that it would work even if it has the same probability of winning the lottery.</p><p>"YOU FUCKING BRAT! DON’T LIE TO ME! THERE IS NO WAY SOMEONE WOULD LOOK LIKE YOU! YOU’RE ONE OF A FUCKING KIND! NO ONE ELSE LOOKED LIKE YOUR FATHER AS NEAR AS YOU! EVERYONE WOULD KNOW IT WAS YOU AND NO ONE ELSE! YOU’RE ON FUCKING THIN ICE FOR LYING TO ME BRAT!" His mother screamed, making Ren flinch.</p><p>Ren wanted to cover his ears to muffle the loud screaming but that would get him in more trouble so he decided not to.</p><p>"NOW TELL ME! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU WERE WITH SOME DISGUSTING E CLASS TRASH?" His mother demanded, still screaming her lungs out.</p><p>"Yes mother… I was with Maehara." He let out then waited for the backlash.</p><p>"Well, son. See? It’s that easy! Now I expect you to never lie to me ever again. Understood?" She said, much more calmer than before.</p><p>Ren looked at her in shock. He didn’t expect her to be calm at all! He thought she was going to burst his eardrums by screaming more. It’s not like he wanted to go deaf, it’s just that her reaction was unexpected.</p><p>"I.. understand, mother." He muttered.</p><p>"Good! Now I would like to remind you about a few things." Her expression turned stern. "You shouldn’t let people pretend to be your friend for fame. I know you did this to be kind because your father and I taught you to act nice but everyone knows that the E Class knows their place. They shouldn’t be with someone as great as you. It’s not mean to tell him to fuck off. Understood?"</p><p>Ren looked at her. He barely sees her nice, well her version of nice, nowadays, she never acted like this when he turned 13, when she said that she taught him everything he needs to know. It felt foreign.</p><p>"I understand mother." He nodded.</p><p>"Good. Now go to your room, brat." She ordered. "I’ll take care of the cleaning."</p><p>"Yes, mother. Thank you for the meal.." He stood up and walked to his bedroom.</p><p>His big house is very empty. There were minimal decorations and no maids or butlers. His mother wanted to take care of everything and every time he suggested her to hire a maid or let him help, she always tells him to let her do whatever she wants and all that crap.</p><p>He reached his bedroom and flopped onto the bed, exhausted.</p><p>Today was a mix of niceness and shit.</p><p>He hoped tomorrow would be better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR READING THISS HAHA ALSO ALSO IDK IF THERE IS ANOTHER FIC UPLOADED YET SINCE ITS FEB 3 HERE BUT I'LL LIKE UPDATE THIS NOTES BEFOR E I UPDATE THIS SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR "You weren't as bad as I thought you were" IT IS ANOTHER RAREPAIR FIC AND ALSO ANOTHER FIC CALLED "Everyone will die and he will cry" WHICH IS AN ISOGAI CENTered fic so like go check it out if i already posted it :)))</p><p>OOP FEB 14 NONE OF THOSE ARE NOT HERE YET BUT... AN ISOSANO FIC??? YEah here<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430414">Click link to check my isosano fic out :)</a></p><p>please comment and kudos! i really appreciate those and i will try my best to reply to all the comments! muah muah</p><p>oh and fun facts :&gt;<br/>-i uhm make weird au stuff that has like no canon evidence like ren and yuuma are cousins (i thought of this for months now hahah and i thought a ren focused chapter would be best to say it in)<br/>-filipino<br/>-uh i love so many rarepairs it hurts to see barely any content about it so i try my best to write for it<br/>-uh gib cuddles, hugs and pats i like hugs and cuddles</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading peeps, see ya next chapter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>